behind blue eyes
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "I can feel him. I can feel that he is my son." Klaus finds a surprise on his doorstep.


**A/N This is a one shot that I came up with before I wrote ' _The Mikaelson Mystery_ '. I wondered what Klaus would be like if he had a son and I ended up writing this. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **behind blue eyes**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man_

 _Behind blue eyes_

 _No one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated to telling only lies_  
 _No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings like I do, and I blame you_

 _No one bites back as hard and their anger_  
 _None of my pain and woe can show through_  
 _But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be_

 _I have hours, only lonely, my love is vengeance_  
 _That's never free_

 **.**

 **.** _  
_

" _About Nik, he is a **monster**. Do not **ever** cross him. But, he does want more from life than to just be feared."_

— **Rebekah Mikaelson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KNOCK!**

"Bex, _sweetheart_ , get the door!"

 **KNOCK!**

"I'm painting my nails, Kol! You get it!"

 **KNOCK!**

"I'm kicking this kids' arse. I've been playing for _sixteen_ hours. _You_ get it!"

 **KNOCK!**

"Hold your bloody horses!"

Opening the door to his art room, a furious Klaus growled in anger as he stormed down the hallway of his mansion, his blue eyes blazing with agitation. He turned left and began to make his way down the stairs, rolling his eyes for the hundredth time that hour as he heard his second eldest brother turn the pages of his book, his sister hum as she painted her nails and his youngest brother curse in happiness as he beat someone centuries younger than him at a game.

He looked around for any of his siblings, lip curling up into a snarl."Is _nobody_ going to answer it?"

"Oh, I was _just_ about to move, Nik."Kol drawled from the front room, the sound of his Xbox blaring."You got up just before I did. I'll get the next one."

"Shut your mouth, Kol, or you'll find yourself back in a box."

"That threat gets old after the _thousandth_ time."

He rolled his as he jumped down the last few steps, flashing towards the door.

"Bekah!"He roared, looking around for his _precious_ sister."If that's one of your lover's I swear i'll tear their heads off! Do you have _any_ clue what time it is?"

"Thirte- _oh_ , wait, twelve minutes to four am, brother."

He sighed as he unlocked the door that his sister just _had_ to lock.

"Shut _up_ , Kol!"

 _If it's any of the Salvatore's i'll show them things worse than death._ Klaus thought angrily.

Klaus turned the door handle and let his hybrid features come forward.

He was ready to take a bite out whoever dared to knock on his door during the night, he didn't care that he had spent most of it awake and painting. He swung the door open, parting his lips and letting out an angry growl.

"What the bloody hell do you w-"

Klaus cut himself off as his eyes narrowed when he didn't see anyone on the other side. He frowned, his eyes flashing angrily as he cursed underneath his breath, wondering what had happened.

Then he heard a coo.

He froze as he looked down to see a carseat.

It was a baby.

A little boy, in fact.

With eyes identical to his own.

 _I love him but I can't do this, I can't look after him._

 _But you can._

 _Tell him that his mother loves him **every single day**._

 _I'll be back one day._

— **Laura**

" **This can't be happening."**

Rebekah ignored her hybrid brother as she fawned over the baby, smiling at the little boy happily."Aren't you the most loveliest creature i've ever seen?"

"Thank you, sister. I was hoping you'd notice one day."Kol perked up from his space on the couch, his eyes glued to the screen as he shot a man down."I use-"

"Not you, Kol."She hissed at him, smile re-appearing when she turned back to the baby in her arms."I have a little nephew. Isn't this great?"

"He is not my son!"

"Can we keep him? Please?"Rebekah begged, ignoring her brother completely."I _love_ him."

"Niklaus-"Elijah started.

"It's fantastic."Kol cut in with a chuckle."Give him eighteen years and i'll be able to use him as my, what the kids these days call, _wingman_. Not that I need one, of course but someone has to teach him the ways with women."

"You will not be using my little boy as a-"

Rebekah was cut off when Elijah raised his hand to stop the bickering."That's enough. I find the news...surprising but I am just as pleased as you are. But we cannot be sure that this child is actually Niklaus'."

Elijah turned to his brother who was staring at the baby in Rebekah's arms."Brother? Is this true?"

"He is not my son."

"Nik, calm down."Rebekah soothed her brother who took a deep breath."What happened? Did you...mate with anyone?"

"Mate?"Kol cut in, chuckling loudly."How old are you?"

Klaus was quiet for a long moment before he finally nodded."Yes. I came across a wolf in my travels a just over nine months ago. We got close then intimate. I can _fe_ _el-"_

Klaus cut himself off, standing up and running a hand over his face. Elijah followed him, placing a hand on his shoulder."What is it, brother? What can you feel?"

" _I can feel him."_ Klaus whispered, turning back around and looking at the child."I can feel that he is my son."

"Fantastic!"Kol piped up, pausing his game and turning around."Brother, you have been active with woman for over a thousand years and while you are new to being able to procreate due to the fact that you're a hybrid, did using protection not come to your head? Or were you thinking with your _other_ one?"

"Don't be vulgar, Kol!" Both Rebekah and Elijah scolded at the same time.

The baby boy just giggled in his aunt's arms, ocean blue eyes shining with laughter.

Kol tilted his head, frowning as his eyes narrowed at the baby boy."He does look like you. Doesn't he?"

Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah copied Kol, tilting their heads and observing the child. The child has the brightest ocean blue eyes that Elijah hadn't seen since Klaus was a child. He also had dimples as he giggled in his aunt's arms, fingers locking around Kol's index finger.

Rebekah soon nodded, saying."He has Nik's dimples when he laughs, not that Nik ever laughs. He also has your-"

"Eyes."Klaus cut in, a small smile on his face."He has my eyes."

The four smiled at the child, Kol laughing at himself as he unpaused his Xbox.

"Let's just hope he uses protection when he gets older."

"KOL!"

* * *

" **Nu-huh, no bloody way!"**

Elijah frowned at Kol's denial of the name he had come up with."What? Aaron is a nice name."

"It's the first name in the baby book, 'Lijah, it didn't take much time to look it up, did it?"Kol rolled his eyes at his brother, taking the book from her and he opened it back up."I'll find a nice name for him, one that is just as fantastic as mine."

The two brothers rolled their eyes at Kol's ego, shaking their heads.

Elijah shook his head again, taking the book from Kol who pouted and stole it back without much effort.

"Niklaus is the father, he shall pick the name."

"Niklaus is a perfect example of a bad name."Kol said, looking through the names in the book, chuckling."Isn't that right, Nik?"

Klaus ignored his brother, too focused on the baby in his arms. He had fallen asleep as soon as he got close to his father. He had his small fingers wrapped around Klaus' index one and also had his legs wrapped around his father's other arm, as if he feared his father would leave him.

"What about Killian?"Kol asked, reading up the name."It means strife or battle; Saint Killian was an Irish saint. Plus it has _kill_ in it, that should be enough to make others fear him."

Klaus shook his head without looking up.

"No, Kol."

"Fine, back to the book."Kol sighed, turning the page.

"We must find a name for him, brother."

Klaus nodded at Elijah, glancing at him."I know. I'm thinking of one."

"Rebekah should be back by now, she has been gone a while."

"You sent her to the _mall_ , Elijah."Kol said, looking up with a smirk."She's probably took run of the entire store by now."

As if on cue, the door burst open and in sauntered Rebekah who smiled when her eyes landed on her nephew. She instantly flashed over to him, sitting by her elder brother and went back to fawning over him.

"Hello, my love."

The baby's eyes opened at the sound of her voice and he cooed, reaching up for his aunt. She took his hand and kissed the back of it, smiling down at him."How is my boy?"

"I am doing very well, Bex, thanks for asking."Kol smirked, still looking through the book."Did you bring me a virgin?"

She glared at her brother."No."

Elijah opened his mouth to ask his sister why she wasn't carrying anything but was cut off by the sound of voices. The brothers looked up to see three men carrying dozens of shopping bags in their hands, placing them next to the coffee table.

"Here you are, Miss Mikaelson."

Rebekah smiled up at the leader of the three and handed him a large sum of money."Thank you, Brad, that'll be all."

"Come back to Mystic Mall soon."

The three smiled at the blonde before turning and walking out, shutting the door behind them.

"I got everything the baby needs including all the yucky stuff like diapers-"

Kol glared at the baby and cut his sister off."Which Nik and Elijah will be changing."

"... _and_ I got him clothes that'll last him up until three months because I got different sizes. I also got him a crib, milk, shoes, a push-chair, all the creams he might need. I got him everything just in case. The staff was very helpful. He's human so-"

"I don't think he is."Klaus cut in, staring down at the baby."I don't think we need to worry."

"Why not?"

Klaus lifted up the baby and turned him around to face his siblings.

"Look."

His siblings gasped while Kol just chuckled.

The baby's eyes were amber.

And when they looked at Klaus his flashed amber too.

"Just fantastic."

Elijah stood from his chair and made his way over to Klaus and the child.

He knelt down in front of them as his brother sat the baby down on his knee and stared at him. As if noticing this the child lifted his head, something a normal baby shouldn't be able to do at only a few weeks old, and stared back at him. He didn't seem to be aging quicker than other babies, no, in facT he seemed just the right age at a few weeks old but he seemed more aware than other babies were.

Elijah sensed this to be the wolf inside of him.

But there was something else.

"I can't place it. There has to be-"

Klaus cut in, looking down at his brother."He's a hybrid."

Rebekah looked up at Klaus."How do you know?"

"I just _know_. I can feel it."

"Henrik."Klaus suddenly said, catching their attention.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

Nobody brought up Henrik, it was a secret promise with them all, the subject was too emotional.

He looked down at his son, smiling a little before he said."His name is Henrik."

Rebekah's eyes filled with tears and she smiled, looking down at the baby."Hello, little Henrik."

She cooed and the baby giggled."I think he likes it."

Kol just smiled and nodded, but his eyes held emotion.

He had been very close with his younger brother and had been horrified when he had died. He had always hated wolves, apart from his brother of course, and had never showed mercy if he came across one.

"It suits him. He has his nose."Kol simply said, nodding again.

Elijah grinned, looking proud.

"Very good, Niklaus."

Klaus smiled at his brother before turning back to his son.

His brother would do all right.

* * *

 **10 Months Later**

" **D-Daddy!"**

Klaus flashed into the front room, smiling down at his son who was sitting on his play-mat with his aunt. Kol was sitting on the chair beside him and Elijah was sat at his desk.

"Hello, love."He smiled down at his son, kneeling beside him, passing him his toys."I'm back now."

"Where have you been?"Rebekah demanded."He's been asking for you all morning."

Klaus sighed, looking just as annoyed as his sister."Making deals with the Salvatore brothers. They signed the peace treaty."

"There will never be peace between me and Damon Salvatore."

"I didn't say _we_ have to keep to it." Klaus said, chuckling.

"Daddy!"

Klaus turned his attention so his son who was pointing at the table.

"What do you want, prince?" He asked.

"B-Book!"His son whined, pointing at the book on the table."Want book!"

"Your coloring book?"

Klaus went to retrieve the book but his son was holding onto him.

"What's he doing?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus shook his head, just as confused.

His son was moving around a lot, hands holding onto Kol's chair and his other holding onto his father.

Elijah frowned, flashing over to them and kneeling down.

"Niklaus, is he all right?"

"I don't know."

Henrik shook his father's arm, demanding his attention.

"Watch, daddy!"

"Son-"

He cut himself off as his eyes he witnessed his son get onto his knees before he pulled onto the chair.

He shakily pulled himself up against the chair and stood.

He wobbled a bit because hit feet were far too apart and he managed to balance himself by holding his arms out.

The four watched in shock as he moved forward slowly, his tongue sticking out in determination as he made his way over to his uncle Elijah. Klaus stayed behind him, hands held out, ready to catch him.

His blue eyes glassed over as he watched his son walk for the first time. Rebekah jumped up and flashed over to the table, grabbing her camera.

Klaus chuckled, shocked beyond belief.

"H-He's walking!"

Klaus' eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe it.

Kol chuckled, leaning back in his chair as his sister snapped pictures."See? Even _he's_ trying to get away from you, Nik."

Rebekah giggled but stopped herself when Klaus glared at her.

He turned back to his son who was wobbling as he was half way to his uncle. He moved behind him, hands still held out just in case. Elijah looked over at his brother who, for the first time in a long time, looked panicked.

He shook his head, trying to calm his brother down.

"He's okay, Niklaus."

Klaus didn't look convinced."What if he falls?"

"He won't, brother."Kol said, looking determined. He nodded at his brother."We'll all catch our boy if he stumbles."

Klaus stared at his family, struggling to trust their word before he finally pulled his hands back and let his son walk away from him over to his brother. Elijah caught the hybrid child before he hit the floor and they all laughed as he giggled, proud of himself. He was very advanced for his age, even speaking more words than normal kids would at his age.

"Walking daddy! Henrik walking!" He cried out, holding his arms out.

"Yes you are."Klaus said, taking his son from his brother.

He sat his son on his knee and smiled proudly. He grinned as his son's hand held his larger one, holding onto it tightly.

He never thought he could reach happiness.

"But don't walk to far."He whispered into his son's ear, kissing his cheek."I wouldn't want you to forget us."

He leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

He would hold his hand forever.

Always and forever.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked this one shot, please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
